<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under Restraint (ON HOLD) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621843">Under Restraint (ON HOLD)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Collars, Dehumanization, M/M, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That defiant look in your eyes, god, I love it. You’re going to fight me yet miserably fail, my pet. Do you really think someone like you could manage to outsmart me?” Silas laughs, and the detective shouts, struggling against his restraints once again, hissing at the sensation of rope digging into his skin.</p><p>“I’m not your fucking pet! I’m going to get out of here and kill you!”</p><p>The android seemed mildly amused by his words and began to speak once again, gesturing to the TV screen, which caught the detective’s attention. It was a large, flat-screen tv located to the right of him and he snapped his gaze towards the screen and it flicked on. What he saw shocked him to say the very least, there were people like him however there were thick collars around their necks, a leash attached and androids were holding the other end.</p><p>It - it looked absolutely horrifying, humans as pets for sick, twisted machines?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under Restraint (ON HOLD)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You taste sweet,” the detective remarks, coyly, grinning as he goes in for another kiss from the stranger who’s appearance seems rather familiar yet he can’t quite place his finger on it however all his thoughts and worries instantly melt as they kiss once again, a sweetness lingering on his tongue as they pull apart and his gaze meeting gorgeous pale green eyes, and it startled him, to say the least. Up until now, he hadn’t paid attention to the man’s face, but god was he beautiful. The flecks of colors in his eye, the small freckles, and moles upon the man’s face seemed to bear a resemblance to someone he knew yet Gavin couldn’t bring himself to give him a damn, his arm wrapping around the man’s back, beckoning for the two of them to get out of here.</p><p>He was going to have his way with this sweetheart tonight, listening to sinful loud moans escape from those sweet, sweet supple lips.</p><p>“You’re quite a fast one, aren’t cha?” the man teases, wrapping an arm around Gavin’s neck and following the detective’s lead, as they slowly made their way out of the dimly-lit bar, stumbling into a cab and pulling each other close once again, lips meeting each other once again, kisses being exchanged fervently with one another as if they couldn’t get enough of each other, and the detective slid his hands down the man’s back, cupping that adorable ass of his softly and chuckling when the man squirmed at the touch, blushing profusely.</p><p>“Wonder how you’d feel around my cock, sweetheart,” Gavin grins, knowing that he definitely hit the jackpot tonight with a twink like this in his arms, such a sweet little thing that he’d have begging for him, screaming the detective’s name in pleasure in only a mere matter of time.</p><p>He couldn’t wait for that.</p><p>The man pulls him closer, leaning in, whispering softly into the detective’s ear, “Tight, I would be so tight around you.”</p><p>Gavin felt his heart stop at those words, his dick straining against the confines of his pants and he wished that the taxi had arrived at the man's residence, already, he could barely contain himself, his breathing growing heavier and he lets out a chuckle, hungrily kissing the stranger once again, devouring the man’s lips, tasting that delicious sweetness.</p><p>Soon enough, the taxi arrived at an apartment building and Gavin couldn’t help but eye the place, seeming wary of the area as it was rather suspicious, aware of the high crime rate within this neighborhood and the detective could not fathom as to why the sweet little thing on his arm lived in such an old rundown building, chalking it up as his company must not be that well-off. Despite the detective’s face which was full of concern, the stranger played it off with a smile, trying his best to reassure Gavin.</p><p>“It’s not the best, but - it’s what I can afford and my apartment is a lot nicer than what the outside looks, it’s just the exterior appearance is a bit… run-down,” the man explains, his fingers intertwined with the detective’s, squeezing tightly as he guides Gavin down the hallway, filled with torn-down wallpaper and he swore that there were - bugs? He wasn’t exactly sure what to expect but he was well-aware that something seemed off about this, yet he knew that he would be able to manage himself if things took a turn for the worse, he was absolutely sure of it.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, they made it to the very end of the hall and the man rummaged through his pockets, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door and the detective didn’t expect the interior to be so - spectacular, well-put-together, gorgeous. Compared to the rest of the run-down building, this man’s entire apartment seemed to be much more, well, better off.</p><p>Marble countertops, a large living room, and it even seemed to be quite a spacious place. Gavin marveled at the place and the man chuckled softly, “Told ya, didn’t I? While the building may look shabby, my room doesn’t disappoint in the slightest.”</p><p>The detective nodded, and yet, the feeling that something wasn’t quite right lingered with him as he followed the stranger into the kitchen, watching as he poured the two of them wine, offering a glass to Gavin, who took it yet eyed it with suspicion, deciding to not take a sip from it as of now.</p><p>“A bit hesitant to drink, I see. Why would that be?” his company smiles and yet there’s something wrong about everything, and Gavin finds himself speaking, trying his best to calm his racing nerves down as he tries to explain himself.</p><p>“It’s just a bit sudden, I mean we did drink quite a lot at the bar, I don’t even know what your name is-”</p><p>“Silas,” the man cuts him off and begins to speak over him, “A bit sudden? That’s funny considering how we’ve kissed, how you fondled my ass, how you wondered just how delightful I’d feel against your cock. Isn’t this what you want, Gavin? Me?”</p><p>The question lingers in the air and he feels Silas’ eyes watch him, carefully, the initial sweetness of their encounter becoming something much more sinister, and he drops the glass of wine from surprise, glass shattering onto the floor and liquid seeping into the wood, his company’s gaze sharpens and clicks his tongue before closing the distance between the two of them.</p><p>“You’ve been so compliant all along, Gavin. Why couldn’t you have played along a bit longer with me? All I wanted to do was show you a good time.”</p><p>He doesn’t manage to react in time when a fist slams into his stomach with enough force to knock him out and he hears a voice chuckling darkly over him, his consciousness fading rapidly.</p>
<hr/><p>There’s a slight hum when he wakes up and something warm is wrapped around him, but it only seems to be around his lower region, he can’t see a thing and he struggles against his bindings yet cannot move and a horrible feeling begins to set in his stomach as he realizes what’s happening to him. He’s being raped by Silas, blindfolded, gagged and restrained and all he can hear are the content sighs of his captor, flesh slapping flesh echoing throughout the entire room and his cock twitching inside the warmness, begging for release.</p><p>“I see someone’s finally woken up,” a delighted voice exclaims and Gavin once again tries to speak, yet only muffled noises come out, suppressed by the gag inside his mouth and he feels the sensations only intensify, Silas rocking his hips and moaning softly, thrusting back down onto the detective who’s trying his best to grasp the current predicament he’s in, trying to keep a clear mind despite everything that’s happening.</p><p>“You know, I’m just so, fucking, wet for you,” Silas can’t help but tighten against him, squeezing the detective for all he’s worth and moaning so sweetly, and feeling the detective’s cock twitch within him, almost as if he’s about to cum, and he’s close, he’s certain of it.</p><p>“You’re so close, it’s so adorable. Should I let you cum in me, Gav?”</p><p>The weight on his cock alleviates for a few moments before it’s slammed back down and the detective finds himself heaving heavily, his cock aching for release yet - it felt as if there was something restraining him from getting just that. The feeling around his cock is so warm and tight, he can’t help but thrust into that delicious heat, his body aching for release despite his current circumstances.</p><p>“Oh? Do you want to cum? I’ve been riding you for the past hour, and you’ve managed to stay hard for me so good,” the android continues riding him, and the detective hears a loud moan as warm liquid spurts against his chest, a sticky liquid cooling quickly and the weight slides off of his cock, and he’s left there discontent, and hard.</p><p>A hand cups his cock, fondling his balls and Gavin lets out a sharp inhale against the gag, trying his best to settle down and not let his excitement be shown.</p><p>“Even if you say that you don’t want this, your body’s just so honest to me,” he hears something faintly come off, and believe it’s the restraint on his cock, the pressure alleviating almost immediately and the man’s hands are on him, stroking him lazily, and a thumb hooks under the detective’s blindfold, lifting it up so that Gavin could see his captor.</p><p>Now he understands the familiar feeling.</p><p>This - This android, he - he looks far too similar to Connor aside from the eyes. He hadn’t initially noticed in the dimly-lit bar, in the poor lighting, in his hazy drunken state but now? Now, he could clearly see the appearance of the man in front of him. Not quite the same hairstyle, a bit messier and a shade slightly darker but god - he could recognize those moles and freckles anywhere, and this android must have changed his eyes to disguise himself, to play off as if he was human as if he was normal. He must have done this to dozens, and Gavin can’t help the sick feeling burrowing in his stomach, and he feels his eyes begin to water, his cock twitching against the android’s hand, aching for sweet release.</p><p>“So adorable, Gavin. Brother said that I should pick you next and god, your reaction is just so - cute. I want to keep you,” he feels his heart stop at the android’s words and panic begins to settle in, causing him to squirm against the rope restraining him, and he immediately regrets doing so as it dug into his skin, causing him to yelp against the gag in pain, tears flowing down his cheeks as he watches Silas spit in his hand, grasping Gavin’s cock once again and his strokes become rougher, hurrying along the detective’s release with a soft grin.</p><p>“Come for me, my sweet little detective,”</p><p>He hates how his body responds in earnest, his cock twitching before spilling white all over the android’s hand, watching as the android lapped at the liquid, swallowing it all and flicking out his tongue to caress the tip of Gavin’s cock with a cheeky smile.</p><p>He hates how his body craved more.</p><p>His hands reached up to grasp the detective’s face and made quick work of releasing the gag, causing it to fall down to the floor and Gavin could barely find the strength to speak, his voice hoarse and dry, causing his next words to come out faint as he questions the android’s intentions.</p><p>“W-why are you doing this?”</p><p>Silas raises his brow at that, standing up slowly as if he was going to leave the room yet hesitated on doing so, returning his gaze to the detective before muttering softly under his breath, his voice seeming so soft yet cruel.</p><p>“I wanted a pet. The others were unsatisfactory,” meaning that there had been other people in the detective’s place, forced to go along with what the android had wanted and Gavin’s stomach twists at the very thought of that, yet, he couldn’t help but wonder if Silas was referring to Connor when he had mentioned brother, it made sense if that were the case. The detective had antagonized Connor from the very beginning, treated him quite unpleasantly, and had even tried to kill him for god’s sake. Revenge from Connor wouldn’t surprise him but to go this far? And for what?</p><p>“I didn’t think it would be this easy but it pays off to be attractive, I suppose,” Silas murmurs, his eyes roaming the detective’s body with hunger, “You look so sweet, tied up like that, and unable to fight back. So, so sweet, my dear pet.”</p><p>What exactly was the point of this? Sure, Gavin had treated Connor beyond awful but he didn’t believe that he deserved to be treated like this, to be raped while he was unconscious by the android’s duplicate and fuck, he was going to get out of here when he regained his strength when these restraints were taken off of him. He would rip Silas to shreds, crushing the android’s thirium pump with his bare hands, watching the life drain out his eyes, thirium dripping absolutely everywhere.</p><p>He’d get out of here, no matter what.</p><p>“That defiant look in your eyes, god, I love it. You’re going to fight me yet miserably fail, my pet. Do you really think someone like you could manage to outsmart me?” he laughs, and the detective shouts, struggling against his restraints once again, hissing at the sensation of rope digging into his skin.</p><p>“I’m not your fucking pet! I’m going to get out of here and kill you!” he barks back.</p><p>The android seemed mildly amused by his words and began to speak once again, gesturing to the tv screen, which caught the detective’s attention. It was a large, flat-screen tv located to the right of him and he snapped his gaze towards the screen and it flicked on. What he saw shocked him to say the very least, there were people like him however there were thick collars around their necks, a leash attached and androids were holding the other end.</p><p>It - it looked absolutely horrifying, humans as pets for sick, twisted machines?</p><p>“It was quite important for Markus to lead the revolution peacefully in order to make this possible, this was planned from the very start. To make humans our pets, to prove our superiority to them, to humiliate them just like how they humiliated us. God, to think that Connor was involved in something like this is rich, those puppy dog eyes of his seem to get him everywhere and he’s even managed to secure Lieutenant Anderson as his pet without resorting to methods such as this,” Silas seemed rather amazed with his brother’s ability and his hands reached out to cup Gavin’s chest, rolling his fingers over the man’s sensitive buds, pinching them softly, and the detective grit his teeth, trying his best to not let any noises slip from his lips.</p><p>“It is rather unfortunate that I’ve had to be shot in order for their plan to progress smoothly but,” the android pauses, choosing his next words carefully, “it was necessary in order for progress, and I’m quite thankful that Connor had chosen to transfer my consciousness into another RK800 model and had deviated me in the process or else I wouldn’t be here with you, pet.”</p><p>Gavin’s brain was trying to process the information, his mind left reeling, and anger coursed through his veins. This had been the true intention behind the revolution all along? As if the revolution didn’t already have so many casualties, they just had to have been planning this behind the scenes as well? The revolution itself had been enough to cause a change, wasn’t that enough? The androids were slowly gaining their rights, couldn’t they have just been satisfied with their freedom?</p><p>And to think that Connor was involved in something like this, Gavin should have shot him instead of villain monologuing in the archive room.</p><p>The thought of Anderson being the android’s pet deeply disturbed him as well, he had known the old man ever since he had first begun working at the precinct, and they had been close friends once upon a time and yet to think that the man had fallen this low. He thought that Anderson was better than that yet he knew that that the lieutenant found a sort of strange comfort in Connor’s presence, a reason to live again, to strive and get better for himself and for Connor.</p><p>So, in a way, he could sort of understand why Anderson fell for Connor’s charm.</p><p>Yet, everything about this screamed wrong to him, there were so many victims of androids, and seeing as they had planned this from the very beginning, he couldn’t imagine how many humans had accumulated since then. He should have known that something was up when both Officer Miller and Jones had disappeared as they had been one of the few officers who were investigating the riot occurring within Capitol Park during the night where the androids were protesting. They must have been captured and turned into pets for these sick machines’ entertainment.</p><p>God, it was just - too, too much, to process.</p><p>“You’re thinking too much, Gavin. I can see my little pup getting so stressed out trying to make sense of the situation. All you need to do is adapt, and recognize me as your owner, obey me and let me take good care of you,” the fingers massaging his buds halt to a stop and the android slips two fingers into the detective’s mouth, causing Gavin to gag around them in surprise, and his first instinct is to bite down.</p><p>“Suck,” it’s a simple command yet the detective doesn’t listen and instead, bites down, causing the android to hiss in pain, pulling his fingers out, and immediately backhanded Gavin without a second thought, his cheek reddening in pain from the impact.</p><p>“Fuck you, I will not be your goddamn pet,” Gavin seethed, angrily.</p><p>“Your resistance is quite charming however this only means that other methods must be used. Some special training to make you dumb and cock-hungry sounds quite fun, doesn’t it?” said Silas, taking a step back from the detective and produced a small syringe, which Gavin could only guess contained some sort of sedative and he struggles and screams as the android inches closer, injecting the liquid into him and he feels the drug taking its effect already.</p><p>The fight in him was trickling away, quickly.</p><p>“Sleep well, detective,” Silas grins as he watches the man’s consciousness slip before him, eyes fluttering shut once again.</p><p>“You’ll need your rest for what I have in store for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments make me soft &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>